List of Weapons in TuckerZombies
'Desert Eagle:' One of the simplest weapons in TuckerZombies. It was first introduced in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton and Mittens Tuckermeow. 'Uzi:' The Uzi is a sub machine-gun that was introduced as the Avatar (Sovester)'s Weapon in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!". It was wielded with a tatical knife making an excelent combonation. 'Akimbo Uzi:' The Akimbo Uzi is an upgraded version of the Uzi that was first introduced in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was dual wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. 'M4A1:' The M4A1 first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. The M4A1 later appeared in the TuckerZombies map Suburb where it was wielded by one of the four American soldiers you could ally. 'AK-47:' The AK-47 first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. It later appeared in the TuckerZombies map Deep S**t as the Avatar (Cotton)'s Weapon. And then again in the map Suburb where it was wielded by one of the four American soldier that you could ally. 'RPG-7:' The RPG-7 first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow. It later appeared in the TuckerZombies nap Suburb where it was wielded by one of the four American soldiers you could ally. 'AT4:' The AT4 is a rocket launchin device that first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow. (not a big surprise, he loves explosives) It later appeared in the TuckerZombie map Suburb as the Avatar (Mittens)'s weapon. It also appeared on Suburb as the weapon that one of the four American soldiers that you could ally wielded. 'Commando:' The Commando is a gun that actually never appeared in CoD. It was first seen in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by the survivor. It hasn't been seen since. 'Thundergun:' The Thundergun is one of the Wonder Weapons of TuckerZombies. First seen in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow. It was seen again in the TuckerZombies map Deep S**t where it was again wielded by Mittens. It then apeared again in the map Suburb for the Avatar weapon in Wonder Weapon mode. (The avatar was once again, Mittens) For more infor look at the Thundergun article. 'ZeusCannon:' The ZeusCannon was first introduced in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!". It was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow and can only be obtained by Pack-A-Punching a character with a Tundergun, or waiting until a round where allies upgrade. The ZeusCannon hasn't been seen in any other Zombie maps so far. For more info look at the Thundergun article. 'Ray Gun:' The Ray Gun first appeared in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. It later appeared in the TuckerZombies map Deep S**t as the Avatar weapon in Wonder Weapon mode. (Cotton was the avatar) For more info look at the Ray Gun arcicle. 'Porter's X2 Ray Gun:' The Porter's X2 Ray Gun was first seen in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. The Porter's X2 Ray Gun could only be obtained by Pack-A-Punching a character hold the Ray Gun, or waiting until a round where allies upgrade. For more info look at the Ray Gun article. 'Winter's Howl:' The Winter's Howl first appeared in the TuckerZombies map Deep S**t where it was wielded by Freddy Coppertail. It's a very effective weapon, freezes zombies instantly which makes it easier to eascape. For more info look at the Winter's Howl article. 'Attatchments:' There are several attachments in TuckerZombies, here's all of them so far. Army Knife: This attatchment was first seen in SIA Part:XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Mittens Tuckermeow. Brass Knuckles: This attatchment also made it's first appearence in SIA Part: XXVI "ZOMBIES!!!" where it was wielded by Cotton Tuckermeow. Tactical Knife: This is the most common attatchment in TuckerZombies. Grenade Launcher: Attatches to the M4A1 and the AK-47. Heavy Armor: Gives extra health to its wearer. It so far can only be gained by upgrading. Trivia: Almost all the weapons in TuckerZombies are from CoD. Cotton let Sovester borrow her Ray Gun on the map Deep S**t. The hard-to-eat snack that Sovester talks about on Suburb is probably Cotton's Ray Gun.